road to utopia
by RedRayne fallen
Summary: can't write summaries! kay, 2 new demons have entered ningenkai, but who are they? are they friend or foe?that's what the yusuke and co. have to find out. kuramaoc and hieioc. please enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Road to utopia By redrayne  
  
Disclaimer shit: I don't own any of these characters or any of the lyrics or some of the ideas don't sue me you'll get nothing because I have nothing. I do own the eve sisters, but you will find out who they are in the story. The eve sisters are souly my creation. So on with the story...  
  
Author note: hi, how's it going, okay so I am like a total anime fan and I have a few friends who write fanfis as well ladydoma:like me, I'm her number one fan and she is my number one fan auther(also known as red rayne) yeah, right, but write now we are waiting for the characters that ladydoma was sposed to order, you did do that right?! ladydoma:um... Redrayne: you should move on with the story, it's going to get ugly here...  
  
Intro:  
  
I don't know what words I can say The wind has a way To talk to me Flowers sleep A silent lullaby I pray for reply I'm ready Quiet day calms me Oh serenity Someone please tell me oooooohhhhhmmmm what is it they say Maybe I'll know one day I don't know what words I can say The wind has a way To talk to me Flowers sleep A silent lullaby I pray for reply I'm ready  
  
Two lone figures stood a top a tree, looking down at makai, wishing for a better fate but knowing that nothing could be changed, even by them, for one last time, they play their favorite song, one singing one on the flute. When they were finished a third figure stepped out of the foliage of the forest "are you ready for your journey?" it asked in a voice cracked with age and stained with the knowledge of a thousand years and even more deaths. "Yes" they replied in unison. "Good luck"  
  
Chapter 1: strange meetings  
  
Kurama stood alone in the woods, he held out the black rose that he had just pulled out of his gorgeous red locks and let the petals float away in the wind "to those who are dead" he whispered to himself, for he was mourning the loss of everyone that he had loved in his life, both as a fox and as a human. His mother had died in the last year, at his last birthday, his sweet 16, it wasn't so sweet for him though. Now he is 17 and he has learned that it is easier to numb his heart forevermore then to have it torn apart with grief once again. He tried not to remember, but he could never forget...  
  
His best friend, the one who was always there for him. And always with him during his famous exploits. They were just about to get away, but the black raven had lost something that he loved dearly, the enemy had shot it off, he rebounded off a tree and went back to get it." korpnoue no!!!!" yokou kurama shouted.  
"Go on without me!" he yelled back, as he got shot through the calf with a razor sharp spear...  
  
He couldn't stop the memories, even the ones of the deaths that he had caused mercilessly...  
  
He looked down at the pathetic excuse for a demon, a low class baka, he was groveling begging for his life when it was he who had challenged him to a fight, thinking probably that he would be famous for the killing of the greatest thief who ever lived, make a name for himself. As this thought accored to him his rage flared and he forgot all moral. The only thing that he had granted that poor soul was a quick death.  
  
The great fox had been diminished to a weakling human, and it was his 6th birthday as such, the women who was his mortal mother came over to him, he scoffed at her willingness to give her love to him, he had numbed himself long before he had been hunted down as a fox. Strangely enough, after time went by, his heart started to numb. He tried to stop it, because to love can only lead to more heartache. But he could not help it, it melt whenever she looked at him and smiled like a proud mother should. He had risked his life many a time to save her, just so a horrible sickness could take her in the end, a sickness that the doctors could not pinpoint, a sickness that kurama, or suichi to her, could not help but feel somehow responsible for her death.  
  
As a young fox he had fallen in love with a human psychic, but because she was mortal she died alot more easily than him, she died in a battle trying to save his life, which she did.  
  
He did not have much feeling for the old women., but she had been a big help in winning the dark tournament, gen kai had also been a great roll model for all of the yurameshi team, and loosing her was almost as bad as loosing his mother, but the difference it the type of pain that he felt was remarkable.  
  
Kurama looked at the horizon where his black rose petals were disappearing. He turned around and started heading toward his home in the human world, where he still went to school because he had promised his mother on her dieing bead that he would put schooling only after saving the earth and finding a true love. He laughed cruelly at himself, yeah right, like he would put himself through that type of pain again, he could handle getting the shit beat out of him, punched or other ways, but that was on the outside, and the outside heals alot faster than the inside. He walked past a bush and ran into the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He looked around to find the source of the voice, but found no one. Suddenly he heard a rustling above him, he looked up and backed into a bush as a reflex, everyone knows that if the enemy is above you he has the advantage. But all he saw was a pair of denim-clad legs hanging down from a branch. He moved a little to the right and says a torso with a dark purple home knit sweater on. The sound was coming from whoever was up the tree. He moved as far to the right as he could go without her being able to see him, even though her sweater was thick because of the chilly autumn air, her breasts were perfectly visible, they weren't too big, but they were still round and lusciously full. Whoever was up there sure had one of the most perfect bodies he had ever seen, and he was around 300 years old, he had seen alot of beautiful girls. She was singing some song in a language that was unfamiliar to him. A hand appeared out of the folds of the clothes holding a black flower, it was to a rose, but it was still beautiful. She through it into the wind and he watched the petals float away like his had done just a few moments before. He was startled out of his reverie of thought when the girl who was up there jumped down off the tree, and landed right in front of him!  
She backed off quickly and moved into a fighting stance." whoa, I didn't mean to startle you, I just, it was, I couldn't" he stuttered quickly, getting mad at himself for letting himself be vulnerable to an attack if she had meant it, not that she could have hurt him, and also for showing his weakness by stuttering. Just then he noticed that she had ears, not human ears, but like, cat ears, he looked down near her torso, but did not see any tail accompanying the ears, he sniffed the air. She was an animal spirit, or demon, he didn't know for sure, but she was not human. He stiffened up in anticipation and readiness in case he had to take a course of sudden action. She noticed the sudden change in his mood. He stood back to study her, like a true warrior he was sizing her up, and like a true warrior she was not moving completely out of her fighting stance. She was beautiful; her ears were all black with white tips almost like a fox. She was wearing baggy denim jeans that looked like they covered up great legs. Her sweater was supposedly a turtleneck but the neck had either been made stretched out or she had done it herself. Because the sweater left her shoulders bare, even though she was completely dressed, it still left little to the imagination. Her hair was short and purplish-black, and her eyes were a startling amethyst.  
"What's wrong yokou?" she asked. It was the first time she had spoken, and even though it was the exact way he thought she would sound, he was still surprised. Her voice was heavy, but little girlish, in a good way, a hot way, it was turning him on. He shook himself from the inside out, stop thinking like that, she could be an illegal demon he reminded himself.  
"How did you know my name spirit?" he asked her, no longer a stuttering young human, but the real yokou demon that he was.  
" I was watching you and your team fight in the dark tournament, you're a really good fighter," she said, she averted her eyes, but not in a lying fashion, more like, she was trying to hide something other than the truth, but kurama didn't take much notice to this.  
"Why are you in the human world?" he asked, not loosing his edge.  
"I am here on a vacation I guess you would say, and before you ask, because I know it was your next question, I was here in the woods for some alone time."  
"then why did you have the makai flower of mourning with you?" he asked, because he had just realized what the flower was she had been holding. It was the official flower for mourning in the spirit world, but you could only get it in a certain part of makai.  
"I mourn for everyone who dies" she answered quietly, "are you going to ship me off back to spirit world?" she asked, almost like she was challenging him to do just that, like she would like to see him try. "No, I just had to check, and no, I am not giving you the benefit of the doubt, because if you are going to play a mind game so am I" kurama smiled down at her. Wow, she's about as short as hiei, no wait, she's wearing healed shoes, she's shorter than hiei! That's short. She turned around, and walked away, when she was out of sight, he realized something," hey wait, oh shit, I was supposed to get her name so I could get botan to look in on that girls personal file." he muttered to himself the rest of the way home, he wasn't the type to make a mistake worse, so he get a hold of botan right when he got home.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
At the same time that all of this was happening, hiei was out mourning as well, he was also a demon who had seen many things that he could never forget, but unlike kurama, he had already known that he was not meant to love or to be loved, he was a forbidden child and he was cursed, he had been cursed. But once he had forgotten. And it was not for yukina surprisingly...  
  
He was younger, maybe 10 years old in demon years. He was watching yukina play with her and some blue jays. A small girl walked out of the woods behind yukina, looked about the same age as yukina and same size as well, she was really pretty, and she knew that hiei was there. Her name was feya. She played with her and when she left she looked up at the tree were hiei was and she invited him down for some dinner, she had packed some lunch for herself and had shared with yukina. But there was still some left. They had a great time and hiei forgotten for a second what he was, a few days later she was killed by a demon,  
  
yukina was the only one that he truly cared for now. True, he now had friends, yusuke and kuwabara, keiko, botan and kurama, but he would never admit it to them, but they already knew. When your bad gone good, you start to feel guilty for all the creatures you killed before, he hated this feeling because he found it a sign of weakness, but he still had the feeling, even though most of the creatures that he killed were demons who deserved it...  
  
The demon had been covering the territory that belonged to him, and killing his victims, he could not let this go on; they all thought that he had gone for good. He would show them, show them all...  
  
Hiei sighed, the only thing he hated more than feeling weak because he had been hanging out with humans and had gotten their feelings, was the thought of reminiscing on old memories, especially old memories that hurt.hiei turned to leave and check o kurama, wish him a happy birthday, and hopefully cheer him up. But something stopped him, he sinced a spirit near by, felt like an animal spirit maybe. She was near the river, to be precise the bridge; hiei focused his jagan eye on the precise location. The energy was on the wall near the river. He unfocused and quickly went there, he was there within a few seconds, it was near the place where he had been mourning. Once he got there a sweet sound filled his ears, and seemed to fill his whole body with happiness, such as he had only felt before twice in his life. His first was seeing yukina happy, and the second was feya. He forgot that he was a forbidden child. Then he was slammed back to reality, the song had stopped. He recovered himself quickly; he looked around and saw a young girl sitting near by holding a flute in one hand, and a shadow blossom in the other. She was mourning, for no one held a shadow blossom if they were not mourning. And he figured the flute was what he had heard when he had first got there. She did not notice him at first. It looked like she was half spirit half human; she only had the ears, not the tail of a cat. She brought the flute back up to her lips, her soft luscious lips, and she blew, the lovely sound that he had heard before but this time he was ready for it, he stopped the feeling of utter joy before it could take him over. It was a sad song, one meant for mourning, it lasted only a short time, the sudden burst of energy that had come from hiei when he had gotten ready for the music's affect on him had alerted her that he was there. When she was done with that song she stood up and turned around, facing him. They starred at each other for a while. He could not help but notice, she was shorter than him! Even he had to admit it that was short. She had a little girl figure, except for her chest, it was round and full, her legs were long and despite the coldness of the day she was wearing a school girls uniform, but it was unlike any he had seen so far in the human world. She was wearing black leggings with combat boots with no heal. She had a sweater on that perfectly framed her chest. Hiei was entranced; her chest would rise softly and fall with her breath. She did not know that he was checking her out, his jagan eye may have been covered but that didn't change his close range power. Her hair was a light purple and her eyes were a bright amber, her face was a soft olive color and she had a few well- placed freckles.  
"May I ask what a low class cat spirit, let alone half human, is doing here?" hiei asked coldly  
"Well, I am half human, maybe I wanted to see my mother and know how she lived," she shrugged carelessly, "why, am I doing anything illegal? Either in the human world or to you, hiei?"  
Hiei stiffened, "how did you know my name?" he snapped.  
She sighed in exasperation, "point one, you were in the dark tournament and I watched you and your team fight, point two, you are allies with yusuke yurameshi and every apparition, good or evil, knows his name and all of the other spirit detectives names as well, that is if they have any sort of life at all. Third point, you were a well-known demon before you turned good. Is that enough?" she asked innocently.  
"hn" was his reply.  
"Okay then, bye- bye!" she exclaimed happily. Then she turned around and jumped off the wall, landing gingerly on her feet, she looked back up at hiei "i hope we will meet again, it was fun actually meeting a good fighter that has proven himself more than once. Good luck in life hiei!" the last bit sounded like she had meant it sincerely, but he quickly dismissed the thought as he watched her walk away toward the river. He shrugged to himself and disappeared, going to check on the stupid fox and see if he was still mourning. 


	2. Chapter 2

RedRayne:sooo, lady doma, you got those characters ordered yet? (Redrayne is standing on top of lady doma holding a whip and smiling evilly) Lady doma:yes your majesty, queen of the world(lady doma is sobbing, anime tears running down her face) Redrayne: you fortgot something. Lady doma: and goddess of death and darkness. Redrayne: perfect right at that moment crimson tears walks in and sweatdrops. Crimson tears: am I interrupting? Never mind, I don't think I wanna know. Redrayne turns on her innocent face and hops off lady doma, disposing of the whip quickly Redrayne: nothing wrong here, not at all, and you weren't interrupting anything either, because nothing was going on.* winks at readers* right lady doma? Lady doma: right your maje. Redrayne: covers lady doma's mouth with hand yeah. right. Crimson tears: okay then.um I heard that you were doing another fanfic? Redrayne: stops glaring at lady doma and eyes light up yep, here let me tell you about it. It starts out with kurama and blah blah blah blah blah. Lady doma: since my friend here has no common since, you better leave or she'll give away the whole plot lady doma winks at readers Redrayne: has no idea that she was just insulted and keeps on blahing  
  
Chapter 2: botans news  
  
As the moon kindles the night  
As the wind kindles the fire  
As the rain fills every ocean  
And the sun the earth  
Your heart will kindle my heart  
Take my heart, take my heart  
Kindle it with your heart  
And my heart cannot be  
Kindled without you  
Take my heart kindle my heart  
  
" botan, I have some good news and some bad news for you, and I need you to tell yusuke, because this is his next mission," koenma told botan.  
"Yes sir, what is it" she asked, "at least tell me the good news first."  
"Oh, sorry, I need to get off saying clichéd sayings, there is no good news..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Hiei found kurama at his house eating lunch. The fox easily new it was hiei before he saw him at the window. "What brings you here hiei?" suichi asked.  
"hn, nothing really, I was just bored, so this is where you live now huh, makai could give you much better housing than this stupid fox, I still say you should just leave the human world and come back, if you don't want to leave for a long time you could just come and train." Hiei said in a bored voice. But the fox shook his head.  
"no, you know very well that I promised my mother that I would finfish schooling in the human world first," he stated stubbornly. The phone rang downstairs in the kitchen, "I better get that," kurama said and headed off down the stairs. He felt a breeze on his bangs and knew that hiei had passed him. when he answered the phone yusuke was on the other line.  
"hey suichi, what's up? Look botan asked for me to look for you but I couldn't find you in any of your usual hangouts, so I just thought hey why don't I just call him? but botan told me that she has something really important to tell us, have you seen hiei?" as he said this hiei waved his hands in an effort to tell kurama not to tell yusuke where he was. "yeah, I know where he is, do want me to bring him along?" kurama said innocently, smiling, hiei could always cheer him up. "botan said if you can get him to come, but look I have to go, meet us at keiko's house in 10 minutes okay?" "okay," kurama replied and hung up the phone. He turned to hiei, who was glaring daggers at him.  
" why did you tell him you would bring me, you now I hate going to koenma's little meetings!" hiei hissed to the fox. But he just smiled.  
"we better get going if we're going to be at keiko's in time," at the look on hiei's face he started laughing straight out.  
When they got to keiko's house the hole team was there waiting for them.  
" okay botan, they're here, why don't you give us the news that you said was sooo important okay?!" kuwabara asked botan.  
" okay, right then, you all have a new mission, but it's nothing you can't handle. Atleast I don't think. Anyways, we have some escaped demon asassins on the loose in the human world, and we don't know what they want. You guys need to hunt them down and bring them in for questoning. It's that simple."  
"okay botan, what's the catch?" yusuke asked.  
"Uh, what yusuke means is, could you give us any information on who we're catching?" kurama broke in. everyone knew what would have happened if botan had started arguing with yusuke, it happens every time they get a new mission.  
"Well, most of they're personal files back in spirit world say that they are animal spirits or demons, they work for profit and it doesn't really matter who they kill as long as the price is right. But we don't have any more information on them, they work undercover and only kill at night. Plus they wear black cloaks everywhere they go. The only thing that we have on looks is that they are short."  
"What do you mean!?" yusuke yelled, " are you trying to tell us that koenma is sending us out on a mission to apprehend 2 dangerous assassins, and you barely have any information on them?"  
Botan sweatdrops " well you don't hafta yell at me, and anyways, we are giving you information, we're telling you that they're short, they kill at night, and they like wearing cloaks in the color black."  
"Oh yeah, talk about a bank of helpful information!" Hiei said sarcastically. Kurama just sighed, he would have to do some digging on his own time, they couldn't look for anyone on the information botan and koenma were supplying them.  
"Stop yelling at me, it's not my fault," she started to tear up, " I know, I'll just go ask lord koenma if he's gathered any more information!" she stated, perking up. again. (Everyone but botan does the classic anime drop) "okie dokie, I'll be off toward koenma's. Bye-bye" and with that her oar appeared out of nowhere and she flew out of the window disappearing in the distant sky.  
Yusuke turned to the others "well it looks like we're just going to hafta keep our guards up until miss bubble head can give us some real information" he stated to the group grumpily. Kuwabara nodded and turned to leave, kurama inclined his head to show that he understood and turned to leave as well. Hiei just "hned" and flitted to another place unknown to yusuke.  
  
Yay!!!!! A cliffy, hope you enjoyed that and thanks to all the people who reviewed! Love ya! Kissy kissy huggy huggy!!!!! 


End file.
